<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>park jisung and the things he’d do for huang renjun. by hanryang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869645">park jisung and the things he’d do for huang renjun.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanryang/pseuds/hanryang'>hanryang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed Unsolved Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Author accidentally lost the first version of this fic so she wrote the entire thing again by memory, Blink and you won't see them, Fluff, Humor, I tried to be funny, Implied Kuncas and Dotae, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, RIP Mark's phone, Renjun fears nothing, Renjun has the powers of a god, Their friendgroup is so chaotic help them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanryang/pseuds/hanryang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jisung is a weak, weak boy and Renjun is a god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>park jisung and the things he’d do for huang renjun.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for thea &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so here we are. This is a real haunted house — yes, we just trespassed a private property but let’s ignore that because holy shit, this is a <em>real</em> haunted house. Legend has it that—”</p><p>“Renjun-hyung, can we get going now? My back’s hurting from filming you.”</p><p>“Deal with it, Jisung. Anyways—”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re so short that I have to bend down just so you could fit in the frame.”</p><p>“Why you—!”</p><p>Wait. Hold up. Stop. Rewind. Turn back time.</p><p>So here’s the thing. Renjun’s a believer. Ghosts? Demons? Aliens? You name it and Renjun believes it. He loves the supernatural. Or rather, he’s obsessed with it. The stories of unexplainable events and sightings of supernatural creatures never fail to entertain his curious mind.</p><p>And because of that, he became a ghost hunter <em>—</em> he’s also internet famous because his videos exploded with thousands of views – and it sort of turned into a regular thing. He visits haunted sites, creates theory blogs, and all that jazz.</p><p>His older brother, Kun used to chastise him about it. It’s dangerous, he used to say. Does Renjun heed his older brother’s warnings though? Of course not. YOLO. What even are warnings?</p><p>( <em>“Priests say to NOT engage with ghosts, Renjun. It’s dangerous.”</em></p><p>
  <em>  “Our parents also said NOT to have delinquent boyfriends. But look at where we are.”</em>
</p><p><em>  “For the last time, Xuxi is not a delinquent</em><em>—</em><em>”</em>  )</p><p>Over time, Kun gave up because let’s admit, Renjun is one scary bitch. Even with his small (“I prefer the term <em>cute</em>, thanks.” ) stature, he won’t hesitate to clap someone like a mosquito. Even Lucas, Kun’s boyfriend, fears him and Lucas is like three Renjuns tall.</p><p>( <em>“Are you sure he won’t kill me?” Lucas asks Kun nervously to which the older boy responds with a firm shake of his head. “You said Renjun hates all your previous boyfriends, right?”</em></p><p>
  <em> “Xuxi, he won’t kill you. Don’t worry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But he looks like he’s ready to bitch clap me to outer space.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s just how he looks during exam week, Xuxi,” Kun reassures his gigantic puppy of a boyfriend. “And I don’t think he’s capable of ‘bitch clapping you to outer space as you say. Your size difference is too great.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kun-ge, baobei, he almost choke-slammed Johnny after he called him tiny.”</em>
</p><p><em> “At least you know not to comment anything about his size.”</em> )</p><p>In conclusion, Renjun possesses the powers of a god – the face of a complete angel and the attitude that should send the devil packing in shame. Renjun god wbk.</p><p>Now, enter Park Jisung. Very cute fellow, ain’t he? But that’s beside the point. This boy is harboring the biggest adorable crush on Renjun. He didn’t know how it happened but he knew he began to feel the Things<strong>™</strong> the day Renjun almost choke slammed his older brother’s friend, Johnny when their friend group was having their monthly sleepover and Renjun was hosting it. It became worse when they had their conversations about aliens and the mysteries of the world. Renjun has an amazing and beautiful mind. Jisung’s sure he’s in too deep.</p><p>It started like this:</p><p>They were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. The Dreamies (a stupid group name someone in their friend group came up, probably Chenle) sat at their usual table, chattering away, and then suddenly, Renjun announced, “My camcorder is broken”.</p><p>The look on Renjun’s face is too heartbroken and since Jisung is a weak, weak boy, a brilliant idea popped into his head.</p><p>“Renjun-hyung, I have a new camcorder with this cool night vision feature.”</p><p>It was not his. It’s his brother’s. But if he begs Taeyong enough, he’ll probably lend it to him. Taeyong has a weakness for cute faces, and Jisung is internally grateful for his ancestors for their good genes because he’s a bearer of a completely irresistibly cute face.</p><p>Even if he’s frightened with the unsettling film locations and the whole demons and ghosts thing bothers him a bit, he said yes because being Renjun’s cameraman is equals to spending more time with Renjun.</p><p>Easy math. You don’t have to be an academic genius like Mark to know the answer.</p><p>( <em>“Are you sure you want this buddy?” Mark asks him during free period one afternoon as they all sat on the grass of the soccer field.</em></p><p>
  <em>  “For the hundredth time Mark-hyung, yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Just making sure, you won’t regret it. Renjun goes to really creepy places, ya know? I swear, that boy has no fear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Of course, Jisung knows that. He has watched every video from Renjun’s vlog and yes, the places Renjun visits are scary as fuck. The Korean Bathroom Ghost episode he watched the previous month has been the reason why he’s been sleeping in Taeyong’s bed. Thank the heavens that his older brother loved him too much so he allows Jisung to sleep beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll be fine,” he tries to convince himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “He’s whipped, Mark-hyung. Don’t even try,” Jisung retaliates by throwing his shoe at Donghyuck, who dodges it without a problem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  However, the shoe lands on Jaemin’s face who is trying to take a peaceful nap on the grass, causing him to let out a surprised yelp and kick Jeno’s side. Who, in turn, accidentally slams into Yangyang, who is standing, causing him to lose his balance and unintentionally step on Chenle’s hand. Chenle lets out a loud dolphin-like screech, which surprised a napping Shotaro who abruptly sits up at the sound of the commotion. Mark, who is right beside Shotaro, is startled at the sudden movement and drops his phone on the grass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  And the entire world seemed to have come to a halt as Yangyang, who still hasn’t regained his balance, steps on Mark’s phone. A sickening crack was heard and everyone froze. </em>
</p><p>Dear friends, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Mark’s phone. It lived a great life of being tapped and swiped at with sweaty and/or grimy fingers and has been who knows where. May it rest in pieces.</p><p>
  <em>Renjun arrives literally seconds later with Sungchan who brought a large plastic bag of chips and soda for everyone and the two were astounded by the amount of chaos they were witnessing. Mark was crying over his phone, Yangyang apologizing profusely, Haechan trying to console Mark with an “It’s time for you to step into the iPhone life with us”, a clueless Shotaro, Jaemin who is staring at everyone like they’re idiots, and Chenle saying “Just buy another one. It’s not that expensive.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I literally leave for fifteen minutes. And this is what I return to? Dumbasses.” </em>)</p><p>It’s literally a win-win (Winwin hA) situation. Renjun can continue his weekly filming, Jisung can spend more alone time with him. Besides, as long as he can go back home in one piece, he’d be fine.</p><p>( <em>“The ghosts won’t murder me, right?”</em></p><p>
  <em>  “They physically can’t, Jisung.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Okay good. I’m in as long as I won’t get back home a corpse or else Taeyong-hyung would kill me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “He can’t kill you if you’re dead already though….?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “He’s Taeyong-hyung. He can revive me from the dead and kill me if he wanted to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “That’s not physically possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Yeah, it is. Have you seen Taeyong-hyung’s boyfriend? Doyoung-hyung? I’m convinced that guy knows black magic.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Black magic?! Really?! Do you have his number?!”</em>
</p><p><em>  “Renjun-hyung, no.”</em> )</p><p>“Why do you look constipated? You look excited earlier,” Renjun asks as he pushes the main entrance door open. It gave the same creaking sound just like in the horror movies and it certainly adds effect to the atmosphere’s already creepy feel. Renjun seems to be unaffected by it though.</p><p>At this point of Jisung’s career, he’s not even surprised.</p><p>The place just overall feels wrong and there’s something about the vibe that makes Jisung feel unsettled. Like the feeling you have when you walk into a wrong place and see something you’re not supposed to see.</p><p>Or maybe it’s just Jisung’s nerves. He calls it the Renjun Effect. Symptoms: sweating, excessive nervousness, his mind filling with all things Renjun.</p><p>“Yeah…. Just….” Jisung gulps loudly. “Are you sure this place is safe? It looks like the roof would fall any moment now.”</p><p>Renjun looks unsure for a moment, glancing at his lit phone which is in his hands. “Uh…..I think so?”</p><p>Something stirs uncomfortably in the pit of Jisung’s stomach and he grimaces just the slightest. He tries to shake the feeling off.</p><p>“I mean Google said we can ghost hunt here so I guess it’s safe,” the Chinese boy adds, shrugging nonchalantly. That didn’t a good job in reassuring poor Jisung.</p><p>“You’re trusting Google with our lives?!”</p><p>“This is the very same Google that helped you pass your subjects, mind you!”</p><p>A loud thump was heard from inside the house, causing the two boys to jump in surprise and stare into the empty void of darkness. Renjun’s eyes are sparkling with something (excitement maybe?) while Jisung’s perfectly ready to run his way home and hide under the covers of his bed. Or Taeyong’s, but whatever.</p><p>“Jisung, is the cam running?” Jisung nods, his grip on his camcorder tightening slightly as he lifts it to record Renjun. “Okay good, let’s go.”</p><p>Renjun steps inside the house with zero hesitation, Jisung following hot on his heels.</p><p>“Hi, it’s Renjun again. We’re here at the location and we just heard a loud noise from inside the house. How cool is that?” Renjun says excitedly as he turns the flashlight of his phone on. “It must be the owner’s spirit, don’t you think? I actually talked to someone who lives in this neighborhood and they said the former owner of this house is a couple with two kids. They said that the wife is a little messed up in the head and she ended up killing her entire family and herself afterward — Jisung, the camera’s too close to my face. Back the fuck off—”</p><p>There's another loud thump and Jisung jumps, dropping the camera, and immediately runs behind Renjun to shield himself from whatever entity is behind the sound. He’s way too tall though so hiding behind Renjun is no use — or maybe it does, because the mysterious entity would fear the small Chinese boy. Renjun and the power he holds.</p><p>“Hey! The camera!” Renjun exclaims, crouching down to gingerly pick the equipment off the dirty floor. He whips his head to give the younger boy an exasperated look.</p><p>“Really Jisung?” Jisung just smiles at the unimpressed Renjun sheepishly, a hand coming up to rub his nape. The shorter boy stands up and shoves the camcorder back to Jisung’s enormous hands.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.</p><p>“What?! But Renjun, that’s where the sound came from!” the younger exclaims.</p><p>“Did I stutter?” Renjun deadpans.</p><p>Jisung purses his lips tightly as his eyes met Renjun’s before the shorter boy turns around to walk to — what Jisung assumes — where the stairs at.</p><p>“Wait!” he practically sprints to stay close with Renjun, glancing at his surroundings in search of a quick exit passage in case something springs up to them. He’d been watching Renjun’s videos more times than he’d like to admit and he thinks he’d never get used to the fact that Renjun is not even a teensy bit horrified when he sets foot in any haunted place.</p><p>Again, Renjun and the power he holds.</p><p>Jisung suddenly collides with Renjun’s small frame when said boy abruptly halts in his steps, causing the two to stumble forward and falling face flat on the floor with Jisung squishing Renjun. The younger boy immediately scrambles off Renjun before he dies of oxygen deprivation, muttering millions of apologies to the smaller as well as the phrase “don’t kill me please” as he hoists him up to his feet.</p><p>He’s expecting Renjun to hit him in the head by now (if the word mercy’s still in his vocabulary) but the Chinese boy looks a little distracted (to Jisung’s luck).</p><p>“Jisung, look.”</p><p>Jisung follows Renjun’s finger that is pointing on the floor where there are gray smudges that are oddly shaped like footprints. Jisung’s eyes widened. Holy shit, these are footprints—</p><p>“The house has been untouched for a couple of years already and these—” Renjun gestures towards the footprints that lead to another part of the house. “—look new.”</p><p>Renjun glances at Jisung. “Let’s follow it.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>He ends up getting dragged by Renjun anyway. Park Jisung is a weak, weak boy.</p><p>They follow the footprints with Renjun taking the lead and Jisung walking behind him, his hand tightly clutching the back of Renjun’s sweater and his free hand holding a flashlight. It leads them to a fireplace, dusty and cold.</p><p>“Huh? That’s weird,” it was Renjun who spoke, eyes observing the fireplace with sharp eyes. He stretches out a hand to touch the red bricks while Jisung just follows the shorter boy’s movements, small eyes slightly shaking in fear. Renjun then drags his flashlight up and it shines over a portrait hung above the fireplace. The creepy faces on the ugly portrait immediately have Jisung shrieking and Renjun has to clamp a hand against the taller boy’s mouth to mute his scream.</p><p>“Ssssshhhh.”</p><p>Once he’s sure the younger boy has stopped screaming like a headless turkey, Renjun slowly removes his hand and turns to observe the portrait closely.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Renjun stares directly at the faces of a married couple and two children.</p><p>“They look ugly,” Jisung comments, causing Renjun to send him a glare.</p><p>“That’s rude, Jisung,” Renjun chastises. “Say sorry now.”</p><p>Jisung looks at Renjun as if he just grew another head. “Why am I going to apologize to a portrait—wait, is it just me, or that portrait just moved?”</p><p>Renjun blinks a couple of times at his friend before he glances up at the portrait, brows furrowing. And it still looks the same — Renjun has a great memory.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” he mutters, looking at Jisung who looked absolutely terrified.</p><p>“N-No, I’m sure of it, the child just smiled at me. See! There! Look, Renjun-hyung!”</p><p>Renjun looks back at the portrait and there’s seriously nothing different. His expression morphed into annoyance as he glances back at Jisung.</p><p>“Stop it, will you?”</p><p>“No seriously! It’s moving, look!”</p><p>Renjun sighs in annoyance, shoving the taller boy in the shoulder lightly before he turns to walk in another direction.</p><p>Jisung stops to look at the portrait one last time, pointing two fingers to his eyeballs and then the portrait in an “I’m watching you” manner before hurrying towards Renjun because if the portrait does indeed move again, he’d lose his shit. Jisung swears it moved! His eyesight is still great you know!</p><p>A child’s laughter resonates and Jisung shrieks, instantly clinging to Renjun while fearing for his life. The scene is comedic — just Jisung with his huge ass body clinging to Renjun who is considerably smaller in terms of body size.</p><p>“Jisung, get off me,” Renjun tries shoving the younger boy off him who started to latch onto his arm like a leech. “You should be filming me right now. Not trying to pull my arm off.”</p><p>Renjun’s attempts to remove Jisung from him are futile as the younger boy remained glued to his arm, fear evident in his small eyes. He looked like he would stay there for quite some time and Renjun can only sigh.</p><p>They heard a child’s giggle and Renjun turns around. His eyes catch sight of two silhouettes of two children giggling and scurrying away. His eyes narrow and he immediately chases after the two ghosts.</p><p>Renjun gestures towards the staircase at the end of the hall and the two boys walk up to it. The second floor is dusty and it looks like it’d fall if Jisung steps a foot on it. Fortunately, it didn’t. The floor creaks in each step the two of them take and it’s the only sound heard in the dark emptiness of the house. Though Jisung’s sure his heart can also be heard from a mile away from how loud it’s beating against his ribs. There were several doors and Jisung’s afraid that if Renjun decides to check each of them, something might appear.</p><p>Jisung knows what happens in the movies. He’s a smart kid.</p><p>“Renjun,” he calls, reaching for the other’s wrist just when Renjun’s about to twist the doorknob and push it open. Renjun turns to Jisung.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What if there’s a monster in there?”</p><p>Renjun makes a face.</p><p>“If there’s a monster then good for him, I guess?”</p><p>Jisung seriously doesn’t know why he’s harboring the biggest crush on this boy.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Jisung and Renjun immediately pause when they heard the sound of water running and if you listen closely, accompanied by the sound of a woman crying. Jisung felt a shiver run down his spine, goosebumps beginning to appear on his skin.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>Renjun was already sprinting down the hallway before Jisung even has the chance to finish his sentence. Trust Huang Renjun and his overwhelming passion to hunt ghosts. Jisung, since he doesn’t want to be left in this creepy ass hallway alone, follows after the smaller boy as quick as his long legs can carry him. Thank his ancestors, he’s blessed with long legs.</p><p>Perks of having long legs. It literally takes him three steps to match Renjun’s pace.</p><p>“I think we should—”</p><p>“Find the source of the sound and see if it’s a ghost? Yes, that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“I was gonna say leave but whatever works for you, I guess?”</p><p>Their flashlights lighted up their path.</p><p>“Are you scared, Jisung?” Renjun asks when he noticed that Jisung is flinching at every small sound he can hear. It’s obvious the younger is scared out of his wits but he chooses to stay with Renjun. How cute.</p><p>The things Park Jisung would do for Huang Renjun.</p><p>“N-No,” Jisung huffs but Renjun knows better. He pats the younger one on the back in an attempt for comfort.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Jisungie. Everyone is afraid of something.”</p><p>“Even you?”</p><p>Renjun pauses for a moment, a thoughtful look on his angelic features before it’s replaced with a flat deadpan look.</p><p>“<em>No.”</em></p><p>Did he lie tho? No. Renjun fears nothing. If he did, he wouldn’t be a ghost hunter and doing this shit right now.</p><p>They stop in front of a door where the sound’s the loudest. Jisung feels uneasy, his hand keeps twitching. If there really is a ghost, then what? Jisung gulps. He was sweating bullets by now as he watches Renjun push the door open without any hint of hesitation.</p><p>“Renjun-hyung.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“If we ever die in here, I just want you to know that I have been crushing on you for three years now.”</p><p>“We won’t die, Jisungie.”</p><p>Jisung makes a face. Out of all the words he just blurted out, that’s what Renjun chose to acknowledge? <em>Really? </em></p><p>The light from their flashlights lit up the entire bathroom. It was old and smelled questionable. Nothing’s there which made Jisung let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The faucet in the tub’s running and the sound of a crying woman they heard earlier has long ceased.</p><p>Renjun walks up to the tub and closes the faucet. The water has this disgusting brownish color to it, making Renjun crinkle his nose in disgust. The atmosphere of the room feels off — like they weren’t supposed to be there in the first place.</p><p>“Renjun-hyung, I think,” Jisung begins. “I think we should leave.”</p><p>“Wait, just a minute,” Renjun says as he crouches down to open the cabinets below the sink. There’s nothing there except for cobwebs, dust, and insects. Renjun doesn’t even know what he’s looking for but he continues searching through the bathroom shelves and cabinets in an attempt to find at least something.</p><p>“R-R-Renjun-hyung,” Renjun hears Jisung stutter behind him, feeling the hem of his sweater getting pulled.</p><p>“Wait,” Renjun lifts a folded piece of paper from the shelf.</p><p>“R-R-Renjun-hyung, l-let’s l-l-leave. Now.”</p><p>“Jisung, wait,” Renjun says, holding up a palm as he unfolds the paper. Just at that moment, he heard a hiss-like sound and he whips around to see Jisung paler than any ghost he has seen before. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth is opening and closing like he’s trying to say something but he can’t come up with the words.</p><p>Renjun slowly follows his line of sight — to the ceiling.</p><p>And there she was. A woman with empty eye sockets, skin pale as a ghost (well, she is technically a ghost), and blood staining her face and her dress. And she’s also hanging upside down in the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh hello.”</p><p>The woman opens her mouth and more blood dripped out.</p><p>Jisung screeches by the next second, hands grasping Renjun’s wrist and dragging him as he sprints away from the bathroom with the Chinese boy in tow. When Renjun risks a glance from behind them, he sees the woman crawling closer and closer towards them in the same way Hannah Grace did.</p><p>Then, the trip just when they’re about to reach the staircase, the two of them rolling down all the way to the bottom of the staircase. It’s totally Jisung’s fault. Even though he’s a dance prodigy much like his older brother, he’s pretty clumsy on his feet. And if he wasn’t latching onto Renjun’s wrist, the Chinese boy wouldn’t have fallen along with him.</p><p>Yes, Jisung’s fault.</p><p>Renjun groans, reaching a hand to massage his back. Jisung’s lying right beside him, hissing in pain as he rolls over to lie on his back. Renjun glances at the top of the staircase and the ghost was there, staring at them with its empty eyes and bloodstained face. It doesn’t make its move to walk towards them but it seems to be conveying a silent message.</p><p>
  <em>Leave.</em>
</p><p>Renjun gets the memo, nodding silently as his grip on the paper tightens. He looks at Jisung.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>And that’s what they did. The woman watches them silently as the two boys made their way to the entrance door and finally out of the house. Once out, Jisung immediately runs to the front lawn and just fell face-first on the ground. He lets out one relieved sigh, Renjun just looking at him weirdly.</p><p>“Jisung?”</p><p>“Jisung can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep.”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes. “Stand up, you dummy. The ground has dog piss.”</p><p>Jisung was standing upright by the next second, making Renjun giggle. He redirects his attention to the paper in his grasp, unfolding it carefully in fear that he might accidentally rip the paper. His eyes take in the cursive writing, it looks rush but readable nonetheless.</p><p>
  <em>I was told to keep fighting and to stay strong. But I think I had enough. I want to leave the world but I cannot leave my children in the hands of a man who promised to love me forever yet hurts me every night. Everything is just too much. I’m not crazy. I’m hurting. Why can’t people see that? I have asked for help many times yet you all dismiss me. </em>
</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Renjun moves the paper a bit so Jisung could read it more clearly.</p><p>“I guess the stories about this house are all wrong,” Renjun glances at the door again, pursing his lips. He looks at Jisung then his eyes widened as if realizing something.</p><p>“Ya Park Jisung,” he says, pointing at Jisung’s empty hands. “Where’s the camera?”</p><p>And it was at this moment Jisung knew he fucked up.</p><p>( <em>“Wait, so the reason why Renjun didn’t upload this week’s episode is that you dropped the camera while you’re escaping from the ghost?”</em></p><p>
  <em>  Jisung sheepishly nods, a hand coming up to scratch his neck. Donghyuck looks like he’s contemplating hitting him over the head, his face disbelieving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “I already got enough scolding from Taeyong-hyung about the camcorder.”</em>
</p><p><em>  “Still! I was really looking forward to this week’s episode ya know and you</em> <em>—</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>  “Let the boy be, Hyuck,” Yangyang says, chewing on his sandwich without a care in the world. He turns to Jisung. “Renjun just texted me by the way, said you’re not picking up your phone. He’s waiting for you in the library.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  The smile that immediately adorns Jisung’s face is too bright, and he happily shoves his belongings into his bag before skipping his way to the library. Donghyuck can only gape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “I never saw Jisung that happy about going to the library.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Well, he’s just excited to see Renjun. They’re dating now. I think.”</em>
</p><p><em>  “Wait, what?! How did that happen?!”</em> )</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>